Sky Rat Wiki:Admins
NOTE: We want more admins helping the wiki. Enrol and go to the forums page for enrolments to see SunshineCutiePie. ''' Admin Table Rules When getting a message, you will find this title, Admin Opening. When all spaces are filled up, you can go to the message and say you want to be joining the wiki. We will be selecting people who edit a lot on the wiki and not being lazy. If you want to become admin contact Sunshine Cutie Pie's Message Wall. If you really want it and you are constantly giving messages, we might give you the opening but we will also see you editing. The Admin Table The Admin Table is a retrieval chart of the admins. Policies When you are facing the policies of the wiki, go to The Sky Rat Wiki:Policies page. Fanon Wiki The Fanon wiki is a big wiki with all of your Sky Rat fanons on it. The fanons are your predictions on the next episodes and discuss it with your friends too. To go to our Fanon wiki, click here. Profile To see information about how to use your profile click here. Opening Standards Your opening standards will be going to your profile. The progress you make as an admin will represent life goals you've achieved. If you add a photo you will get many badges. Many badges makes us think to hire you. Getting Notices When you go to your her page, a message wall greeting will say notice of new admins. Locked Pages Do not edit locked pages as they are private to the sky rat Authority. Status When you begin your profile, you will get statuses. Like: *Beginner = 0-80 Points *Editor = 100-140 Points *Admin Helper = 200 Points *Infinity Helper = 500 Points *Welcome To Admins = 100000 Points *Finale = Over 100000 Points *Elder = 1 Million Points How Do I Get to my Profile? There are many ways you can get to your profile, here's some reasons. *Go to the search button. (if it doesn't work ask an admin) *Use this page. *Make sure you type in your password. What Is A Setting Box? A setting box is a configure box for you to edit. You would have 3 Buttons to choose from. Presents! On any special events, you get 1000 points. How do you use Link Pro? When you use link pro, you will find your browser loading. Make sure you press "ok" or your account won't be updated. Link your ideas to in Link Pro Plus, a new browser coming soon! Admin Advice Us Admins have been telling people about the responsibilities of becoming one. Giving advice is another thing. If you want advice, ask the Admins so they could help you with someone. Are you Ok? If you are feeling stressed and you don't know what to do, contact the Admins ASAP. Appointments When you enter the Admin Dashboard, you will find buttons at the top. One will say for you to CREATE PROFILE, CREATE PAGE, APPOINTMENTS, ADMINS AND MESSAGE WALLS. Click on Appointments. When you click on appointments, it will show a table. After that, you press on one section of the table to ask an admin. This help us get through traffic and any purposes. Then a button on the end says "Save Changes". Click on that and you will be back to the Dashboard. Photo Adding a photo can be deleted. This might be from us not caring about the Photo or mild bad behaviour of the picture. If you found a person with a picture bad, we will block you and you must delete the photo straight away. Guidelines * No Bullying!! Clicking on The Users Button Go to the Admin Dashboard, there you will see a new button, link pro. Click on it. The Users will show up and you can give them a greet. Userboxes When you are admin, you will have a userbox. The box will show like a normal Character template but in an admin form. This is for your profile page. Profile Page When you are in the Admin Chart, you will see your name with writing on the side. It will say (profile) and you will add a photo, video or anything you want! But it is in our policies. Admin Dashboard The Admin Dashboard is a big board full of early data explanations. To Make Coding You would have several coding for the wiki. If you typed in strike, it would be: Hello If you typed in small, it would be: Hello If you typed in big or Underline it would be: Hello, Hello If you wanted italics, it would be: Hello If you want bold headings, it would be Hello Using Outlook When you have a profile page. It will have your Outlook at the top. Click on the outlook and see your emails. If it doesn't work, ask Sunshine Cutie Pie to configure the profile. Messages When you go to the Admins page, sometimes you will get a sign saying '''frequently admin. That means you haven't been editing for more than 20 days. After 30 days, we make a decision to fire you because you haven't been returning. You might sometimes get this message on your wall saying Alert:Reasons Adminship. You will get a message like this. Hello, User Name We would like to alert you that your Adminship will expire. Tell us a reason or if there isn't a reason you must tell Other Admins to let you edit more. Thanks Admin Name Settings When you see the message, you can reassign on the admin Dashboard. Questions 1. What do I do if I'm blocked On The Wiki? Question Answer: If you're blocked, you're life is not all over. Think about your question. Make another account. Make sure how you quit the wiki or got blocked. Layout Guide We don't have a layout guide but the layout guide is a structure for main templates like Episodes, Characters or Pairings. What If The Admin Doesn't Respond? Make sure you send an admin message. The admin message will be your heading and then a respond from the Sky Rat Wiki will come. Applying For Admin If you want to become an admin click here. Theme Designer Using theme designer might confuse you because it's only for admins. If you are admin, you don't use it at all. Codes Hidden codes are in secret pages of the wiki. You will get 1000 points if you do. It ends in 2016. Media Wiki Media Wiki is the structure of the wiki. You must not interfere with it. If you do, the wiki will be disabled too. Using Media Wiki Never use Media Wiki but you codes to enter the Media Wiki. Punishment You will get serious punishment if you don't follow the rules of the wiki. You can get blocked or any bad penalties among you. Languages If you are in a different language, click here. Special Features You will get several features of the wiki. One is templates. Templates are important if you want to have it. There are Spacers, Searchboxes, Infoboxes and much more! Infoboxes An Infobox will tell you the info about the template. It would usually be in a rectangle in the one below. The info will have fields and other properties to edit. There are Episode, Character, Season, Series, Pairings and our new user Infoboxes. Magic Templates Magic templates are templates which have been used more than any template but are hard to progress like the Spacer template, the Season template, the Episode box etc. They are all in hard work of the wiki. Do not use any templates like AdminBox or Any deletion templates as they are only for admins. Coded Templates This feature is not available. Roundy Templates When you get a roundy template, don't make it for you make it for the Wiki. Page Settings You will have page settings on the corner of your page. It will have layouts and things for you to enjoy. To edit your page, click the edit button. If it has been protected by an admin, you must ask Sunshine Cutie Pie ONLY to edit your profile. Bullying Methods You will get several bullying methods and messages if you report a comment. If you want to report a comment, you must click on a page with someone who said something bad and click report comment. To become Head Admin You will need to guide people along the way. Sunshine Cutie Pie hasn't got any head admins yet so think fast! Where To Ask? Ask SunshineCutiePie and tell her for help. She is always online so don't worry! Using Templates When you edit a page, you will see ''A List of used templates.''click that. It will show which template you want. Go to to see the templates used. Adding Photos Adding photos must be appropriate pics for the wiki. If you want to add a photo for your profile or something, go to your profile page. Adding Tokens You will need tokens for special reasons. You must have that many tokens to get points and if you get 100 Thousand, you will become an admin! How exciting! You will need leadership, good skills and excellence. What Is A Profile Page? A profile page is when your profile is in the Wiki! People can comment about it in your message wall! Design it and feature it too. This is only for admins, chat moderators or beaurucrats. FAQ TBA Tokens The Tokens will be coming in your profile. It will say tokens square. _TOC_ Templates Category:Admins